Seulement le troisième
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Le chorégraphe des Kanjani cherche les membres du groupe. Petit délire de l'auteur. Et désolé pour le changement de pseudo Chibi vs Angel à Chibi Mow


Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Seulement le troisième.

Résumé : Le chorégraphe des Kanjani cherche les membres du groupe

Note : Les couples ''non-habituels'' on était décidé par tirage au sort, si ils ne vous plaisent pas plaignez-vous au hasard, parce que je n'y suis pour rien.

Seulement le troisième

Il était une fois, le chorégraphe des Kanjani, que l'on appellera Monsieur-san pour conserver son anonymat et pour plus de facilités, se rendit compte après 3h d'attente que ses petits protégés avaient décidé de sécher la répétition. Alors Monsieur-san décida de partir à leur cherche afin de les remettre dans le droit chemin en leurs faisant suivre ce cours qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas rater.

S'élançant en marchant à travers les bâtiments de la Johnny's, Monsieur-san commença rapidement sa recherche ouvrant toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Au bout d'une dizaine de porte, notre ami trouva enfin des signes de vie mais pas forcément ceux qu'il attendait. En effet, il avait bien en face de lui l'un des membres des Kanjani mais celui-ci semblait occupé. Monsieur-san essaya quand même d'attirer l'attention de son protégé.

_ Ano... Nishikido-san?

_ Occupé! T'étais pas censé fermer la porte?

_ Je croyais que tu l'avais fait.

Regardant l'échange entre les deux membres de News, le gentil chorégraphe hésita entre les laisser tranquille ou forcer Ryo à venir avec lui.

_ Ano... Yamashita-kun? Pourriez-vous laisser Nishikido-san venir à sa répétition?

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais occupé!

Évitant l'objet non identifié qui volait vers lui, Monsieur-san se dépêcha de refermer la porte partant à la recherche des autres membres du groupe.

Recommençant à ouvrir les portes qu'il croisait, le chorégraphe boycotté essaya d'oublier la vision d'un Yamapi et d'un Ryo plus que torse nu en continuant de chercher le reste des Kanjani.

A peine remis de son choc, le courageux chorégraphe tomba sur une nouvelle scène surprenante. Cette fois il s'agissait de deux des membres des Kanjani habillés de déguisement d'animaux entrain de s'embrasser.

Refermant rapidement la porte, Monsieur-san se demanda quelques secondes si il avait bien vu ou si il avait juste halluciné cet ours embrassant ce tigre. Afin d'être totalement sûr, il rouvrit la porte tombant de nouveau sur Yoko-tigre entrain d'embrasser Yasu-ours.

_ Ano... Yokohama-san, Yasuda-san? Pourriez-vous venir à la répétition?

Se séparant des lèvres de Shota, Yu posa son regard sur Monsieur-san.

_ Nan.

Voyant Yokohama retourner à son activité première, le chorégraphe malchanceux sortie de nouveau de la pièce encore plus choqué qu'il ne l'était avant.

Mais il devait garder courage, pour le moment seul 3 membres des Kanjani ne répondaient pas à l'appel. Les 4 autres membres auraient sûrement envie de venir répéter avec lui, après tout, c'était leur travail et leur passion.

Continuant son avancé de moins en moins sur de lui, Monsieur-san ouvrit la porte suivante avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

A l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait Subaru qui plaquait un Shigeaki très débraillé contre un mur. Tournant son regard vers l'intrus, Shibutani cassa le silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

_ Ah! C'est que vous. J'ai eu peur que se soit l'un des membres de News.

Retournant dévorer le cou de son cadet, Subaru ne fit plus du tout attention à son chorégraphe qui préféra quitter la salle plutôt que d'assister au viol d'un Kato consentant.

Avançant dans le couloir à la recherche des 3 membres qui lui manquait encore, Monsieur-san recommença à ouvrir les portes priant pour ne plus avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Au bout de la cinquième porte, il était presque heureux de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver le reste des Kanjani.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la sixième porte, le petit chorégraphe tomba sur Murakami, les mains plongées dans le pantalon de Masuda pendant que ce dernier mangeait tranquillement une barre de chocolat.

Levant les yeux vers Monsieur-san, Hina salua doucement son chorégraphe.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes là?

_ Nous avons une répétition de prévu.

_ Ah oui! Désolé mais j'suis un peu occupé là.

Acquiesçant lentement, Monsieur-san referma la porte préférant continuer son chemin que de polémiquer. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas réussi à avoir le dernier mot.

Reprenant son chemin, le chorégraphe plus pale que d'habitude, ouvrit la porte suivante.

Rien. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

C'est donc un peu plus motivé qu'il ouvrit la porte suivante. Mais en jetant un regard à l'intérieur, il perdit de nouveau ses couleurs.

Dans la loge se trouvait Maruyama et Nakamaru dans une position plus qu'explicite sur le canapé.

_ Je... J'en déduis que vous ne venez pas à la répétition.

_ Quand j'aurais fini ça peut-être.

_ Si on ne fait pas un deuxième round.

Les deux Maru lui firent de grands sourires avant de rependre leur activité.

Quittant la pièce, Monsieur-san décida de faire une pause dans sa recherche en s'asseyant sur le sol en plein milieu du couloir. Mais où est-ce qu'il était tombé encore?

Reprenant son courage à deux mains, le chorégraphe des faignants reprit son parcours. Seul un Kanjani manquait à l'appel mais le petit dernier était sûrement moins pervers que ses aînés.

Croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur une autre scène dérangeante, le chorégraphe continua son exploration des salles de la Johnny's.

Pendant une dizaine de salle, il ne trouva personne. C'est donc tout souriant qu'il ouvrit la porte suivante pour de nouveau son sourire et ses couleurs.

Son dernier espoir était torse nu sur les genoux de Nagase entrain d'échanger un baiser passionné.

D'un raclement de gorge, Monsieur-san fit remarquer sa présence avant de prendre la parole.

_ Je déduis que vous ne venez pas à la répétition.

_ Euh... Ben je ne pense pas pouvoir.

Voyant le sempai resserrer sa prise autour de la taille d'Okura, le chorégraphe acquiesça. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle, Monsieur-san décida qu'il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus dans cette agence.

_ Au faite, pourriez-vous dire à Johnny-san que je démissionne?

_ Euh... Oui, bien sûr.

Une fois Monsieur-san sortit de la pièce, Tadayoshi recommença à embrasser son sempai. Mettant fin au baiser, Nagase éloigna un peu le Kanjani de lui.

_ J'aurai dû me douter que tu venais me voir pour un raison.

_ Mais c'est pas moi qui est eu l'idée !

_ Je m'en doute figure-toi.

Déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Tacchon, le Tokio reprit la parole.

_ Et c'est le combientième depuis le début du mois ?

_ Seulement le troisième.

Fin

Désolé pour le petit délire mais des fois je me fais vraiment chier en cours et ça produit encore et toujours des idées débiles.

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Chibi


End file.
